Dragones Errantes
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Roshi, Jinchuriki de Son Goku, viajaba en la busqueda para mejorar su control como Jinchuriki lejos de su hogar. Jamas sabria que las respuestas se las traeria un niño rubio abandonado o que seria un viaje unico en su clase. Naruto/Crossover-Harem. [Cancelado]
1. Chapter 1

**-Dragones Errantes-  
****Prologo:**

Seriamente, en estos momentos Roshi se cuestionaba continuamente sus motivos para dejar las comodidades de su pueblo, ya no estaba en la edad de ser un aventurero. No era precisamente joven, pero tampoco era viejo, como prueba de ello estaba su cabello y barba rojiza sin canas presentes. Pero cada vez que pensaba en regresar a su pueblo regresaba al motivo de su partida. El control del Biju sellado en su interior, el mono de cuatro colas. Si, sabía el nombre de la bestia, pero jamás se molestaría en decir su nombre, por algo le decían que podía ser tan terco como Onoki.

Ya llegaba a la frontera de _Tsuchi no Kuni _**[[N/a: País de la Tierra]]** con _Kusa no Kuni_ **[[N/a: País de la Hierba]]** aunque en realidad por el momento no tenia idea a donde ir. Si, tenía que perfeccionar su control sobre la bestia, pero no tenia punto de referencia. Había rumores de que Yagura, el Jinchuriki de Kirigakure y actual Mizukage tenía el control completo de su bestia con cola. Por supuesto, eran rumores y ciertamente no tenía la intención de ir contra un ninja nivel Kage.

"_Tal vez debería regresar, aun estoy a tiempo._" Se regañaba el hombre pelirrojo.

"**!**" La atención del Jinchuriki era fue tomada por un grito de llanto. La voz se oía como un niño, cosa que era completamente absurda. Se encontraban en la cadena montañosa de las fronteras de su país, básicamente una muralla natural que cortaba la conexión con los demás países, un útil muro de defensa. ¿Quién viajaría junto a un niño en un lugar como este? Inicialmente se vio tentado a ignorar el llanto, es decir, no era asunto suyo, pero a medida que avanzaba el sonido dejo de fortalecerse y se comenzó a silenciar, se estaba alejando.

Ya cuando dejo de escucharlo se detuvo. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" se regaño. Dando media vuelta regreso hacia el llanto. En segundos lo volvió a sentir y se dejo guiar hasta él. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sobre un risco estaba un niño pequeño entre unos tres o cuatro años, lo peor es que cualquier paso en falso y él caería, causando una muerte instantánea. Roshi no lo pensó dos veces y salto hacia él. Solo le bastaron dos saltos para llegar.

Milésimas más tarde estaban de regreso en tierra firme.

"Hey, niño." Roshi regreso al muchacho sobre la tierra, notando sus características ahora que estaba más cercano a él. Era rubio de ojos azules y un juego de patillas de tres líneas en cada mejilla. "¿Te encuentras bien?" El muchacho, aun con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" No respondió. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Jiji me dijo… …no hablar… …con extraños." Respondió dificultosamente, se notaba que aun no dominaba el lenguaje.

"Mi nombre es Roshi, niño." Respondió el pelirrojo con desgano, a momentos se arrepentía de haber hecho esto. "Ahora que sabes mi nombre, ¿Podrías decirme el tuyo?"

"Na-Naruto." Respondió inseguramente.

"¿Apellido?" Agrego levemente curioso, aunque dudaba que tuviera uno.

"Uzu… Uzu… Uzu-ma-ki." Deletreo con dificultad, mientras que era una fortuna que lo recordara, le había costado trabajo. Roshi miro sorprendido, el mismo hombre era un Uzumaki pero había dejado el apellido desde que su tierra fue destruida y ciertamente no era aquel para pensar en el pasado.

"¿De donde eres?" Volvió a preguntar.

"¡Caras grandes!" Proclamo casi divertido con el recuerdo. Roshi levanto una ceja, ciertamente no tenia idea de donde provenía por lo que nombro algo de su zona. Lamentablemente Roshi no tenía una pista sobre que se refería esa connotación. Decidiendo el nombre de su hogar estaba fuera de alcance, tal vez podría preguntar sobre un conocido.

"¿Quién es ese Jiji?" Pregunto por insistiendo a falta de mejores opciones.

"Jiji es Jiji." Solo provocó otro suspiro del pelirrojo, ciertamente se le estaban acabando las opciones.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Este en verdad era el último intento, después de esta pregunta no tendría nada para preguntar su ubicación.

"Señora echarme, no entiendo porque los demás niños podían quedarse." Por lo menos eso fue lo que Roshi entendió. Su lenguaje necesitaba perfeccionarse, pero por supuesto era tan solo un niño de tres años. "Recuerdo dormirme en la calle, desperté aquí." El pelirrojo frunció el seño, estaba oficialmente fuera de pistas. Por lo que decía él vivió en un orfanato por lo que la opción de buscar a sus padres quedaba descartada. No tenia idea de donde venia más allá de las caras grandes, y no tenía idea de quien este Jiji era.

Derrotado el hombre tomo asiento quedando a la altura del niño. Este le miraba expectante e incluso inclinando su cara ante la curiosidad. "_Tan solo salí de Iwa y me encuentro con este mocoso que resulta ser un Uzumaki._" No quería pensarlo, pero el apellido era como una marca que infectaba su cerebro. La opción era llevárselo al siguiente pueblo y abandonarle ahí, de seguro que encontraría personas que se preocuparían por él. Entonces otra vez sonaba el apellido. "_Uzumaki._" Escuchar ese apellido o incluso pensarlo era como una patada en la entrepierna.

Gruñendo se puso en pie, "Vamos niño, te dejare en el siguiente pueblo."

Lamentablemente no le dejo en el siguiente pueblo, o al siguiente, o al siguiente a ese. No lo hacia más fácil al sentir a su bestia sellada riéndose en cada ocacion.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Una nueva historia con nuevas ideas. Esta vez le dio protagonismo a la leyenda de Dragon Ball presente en Naruto. Digo, se nota que Kishimoto le gustaba mi anime favorito y quisiera darle una oportunidad: ¿Roshi y Son Goku? De verdad que fue bien apreciado. En verdad suelo hacer las historias fuera de Konoha como "Destierro" y "Tres años", pero lo hago porque ha he visto demaciado de Konoha y quisiera explorar nuevas ideas. **

**Como indique en el resumen sera nuevamente un "Crossover Harem", con chicas invitadas de otros anime/manga y otros temas. El numero sera menor a de los anteriores, siendo solo tres. Más adelante le agregare un toque de mi tema preferido, algo que me atrapo durante mi adolecencia y aplicare aqui, no sera nada del otro mundo y a la mayoria deberia gustarle.**

**¡Muchas gracias a DARK RYUUKEN! Empezar este fanfic ha sido posible solo gracias a su constante ayuda, ya que llevo semanas preparando esto con su ayuda. Una pequeña idea dio como resultado esto.**

**¡Los reviews iniciales son los más importantes!  
Determina si la historia tiene buena base  
y si fue bien aceptada por los lectores  
¡Comentarios aqui!  
l  
l  
l  
V **


	2. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Si bien no hubo actualizacion masiva como la vez pasada, durante este tiempo estuve organizando varios temas en lo que se refiere a mis historias. Copiare este aviso en las historias involucradas.**

**Primero que nada terminen de leer el mensaje antes que comenzar a maldecir. Temo decir que las historias "Dragones Errantes" y "Sennin" estan oficialmente canceladas. Trama parcial de estas seran integradas en "Tres años es mucho tiempo" y "Fundamentos para Chunin" respectivamente. **

**Sobre "Dragones Errantes", esta historia originalmente era parte de "Tres años es mucho tiempo" pero debido a que quedaba Naruto con un Harem demaciado grande decidi partirla a la mitad, seccionando la trama y las chicas seleccionadas entre las dos historias. Lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para desarrollarla apropiadamente, ya que tienen que contar que solo "parte" de la trama de "Tres años...", con solo la trama de las chicas el universo debia ser ampliado por mi mano y no pude realizarlo, por ello regresara al esquema original. Esto convertira a "Tres años es mucho tiempo" en mi primer "Mass-Harem" escrito [son más de diez chicas]. Si notan en el titulo hay algo agregado [que sera editado en los capitulos anteriores] "Parte I: Naciones Elementales", esta historia por organizacion se dividirá en dos partes para no atozigarnos con tantas chicas. Dare un breve spoiler para explicar esto: Naruto, ubicado cronologicamente a año y medio del inicio de su viaje, perdera su siguiente lucha contra el Dragon de Luz generando un gran descontento con este ultimo por su escaso progreso; para motivarle Dragon de Luz enviara a Naruto ****_solo_**** a otro continente para prepararlo para el ultimo combate con él con las esperanza de que el nuevo entorno pueda prepararlo, aqui conocera a la otra mitad de las chicas. Pueden esperar chicas de: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Ikkitousen, One Piece, Rosario+Vampire, Freezing, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Claymore, Kenichi y Fate Stay/Night y Metroid [si, esta ultima es obvia, pero creanme he creado un desarrollo digno de una obra maestra].**

**No sera harem sin desarrollo, es decir no es que Naruto este saltando de cama en cama, me apegare al desarrollo de cada personaje para dar mayor credibilidad, como creo que he hecho hasta ahora. **

**Sobre "Sennin", al igual que lo anterior, "Fundamentos para Chunin" y "Sennin" fueron uno solo, pero a diferencia de reintegrar la que fue dividida a la original, la original [Sennin] sera traida al material seccionado [Fundamentos para Chunin], no sera Harem Masivo [Mass-Harem] pero las chicas serán reajustadas y entre estos ajustes lamento decir que Tenten queda fuera del Harem de "Fundamentos para Chunin" en cambio sera Hana Inuzuka quien se integre al Harem de Fundamentos. No habra reescritura, es decir que Hana no conoce a Naruto durante su infancia, pero mucho de los eventos futuros son combinaciones de la trama entre "Fundamentos..." y "Sennin". La verdad es que cuando cree Sennin no habia vislumbrado un final, esperaba que mientras lo escribia el final aparecería solo, pero la verdad es que jamas logre encajarlo, en cambio "Fundamentos..." fue una creación desde el principio estable con final detallado siendo una saga de tres partes: "Fundamentos para Chunin", "Fundamentos para Jounin" y "Fundamentos para Kage", la única discordancia es el titulo para la tercera parte entre Kage o Hokage. **

**Por ultimo y no menos importante, "Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha" sera puesto en un hiato indefinido, NO CANCELADO. La verdad es que no puedo escribir con claridad debido a que Assassin's Creed es una saga que constantemente se renueva, siempre con nuevas temáticas ideas, armas. Esto no me permite escribir un sistema estable porque por así decirlo siempre hay un "cambio de moda" que hay nuevas granadas, nuevos inventos, armas, nuevos enemigos y misterios, si todo eso cambia con cada juego que sale no puedo adaptar la historia a estos cambios constantes y nuevos personajes por eso he decidido esperar [si es que ocurre alguna vez] el final de Asssassin's Creed o por lo menos esperar a que exista una especie de nivelación en las tramas.**

**Lamento los problemas y se que a muchos no les gustaran estas noticias, pero es algo necesario. No se preocupen por mi consentido [Destierro], seguirá a delante y ya falta poco para el siguiente capitulo. **


End file.
